Here with me...
by Moon Rabbit28
Summary: ::does cartwheels onto stage:: IT'S EVERYBODY'S FAVE WRITER!!!! *crickets chirping* ok then...any way, gomen nasai time a thousand. i was really bored, and in a sorta sad mood, but please read and REVIEW any way. doumo arigatou gozaimasu. i'll love you fo


Gomen nasai, I don't know what I was thinking. But I hope you like it. any way, review. Thanks.

__

I didn't hear you leave

I wonder how am I still here

She was gone. Taken by that...that monster of a person. I would never see my beautiful beloved again, because that baka wanted her purse. He just couldn't stop there. She was always a strong fighter. She didn't want him to get away with it. She tried to fight back, but...she couldn't do it in the end. She saw his face, and then, with one swipe of that knife, she was gone...gone forever. I shouldn't have let her run to the store alone. I should have known; I should have heard her screaming out for me, while she was taken from me in that ally.

__

And I don't wanna move a thing

It might change my memory

Last time I saw her, she was in the kitchen, attempting to make us dinner. She always wanted to be a good cook for us. She was wearing a pair of old jeans that she's had since before I met her and a t-shirt from my old high school, with no shoes or socks, and a pink, ruffled apron that her best friends had bought her as a joke when she and I got married. I had just arrived from work. I approached her from behind, and circled my arms around her amazingly small waist. Kissing her neck, I whispered an 'I love you' into her ear. She turned from the bowl of grayish-something that she had been stirring, stood on her tiptoes, and returned the kiss on my lips. Then she turned back to the bowl, and continued to stir what was probably going to be burning in a few moments. That is, if she had gotten to the step of cooking it. But she ran out of pepper. She muttered a curse as she emptied what was in the jar into the measuring spoon. Only about 1/2 of what she needed. Normally, she would have just improvise, and thrown some chili powder to even it out. But I had been teasing her about her cooking abilities, and I know she just wanted to prove to me that she could do it. So she grabbed her purse, and her coat. It was sort of drizzly that day. She kissed me on the tip of my nose; told me she loved me, and was out the door. When they showed up to tell me she was gone, I went numb. I didn't even notice as I walked foggily into the kitchen. I leaned against the oven door, and stared at the place where she had been stirring our dinner not long before. Falling to my knees, I began to cry. I never cry. I drifted into a sleep-like state on our kitchen floor, my mind filled with my memories of her, laughing, crying, holding me, talking in her cheerful voice, loving me...

__

Oh I am what I am

I'll do what I want

But I can't hide

Her friends came over today, and rang the doorbell. But I couldn't get up. I was still on the kitchen floor, imagining her standing at the counter attempting to cook for us without killing us. They're all so close to us, they know where the spare key is hidden- in a plastic bag beneath one of her lovely flower plants that lines the front walk way. They came in, all of them. I didn't even care that they saw me lying there, my face streaked with tears, my clothes rumpled from the night on the tile floor. I didn't care then, I don't care now. Because she's gone. They walked in, and saw me lying on the pale yellow tile floor. I hated the idea of yellow tile, but she insisted. I would have done anything to make her happy, even live with yellow tile for the rest of my life. But then again, I thought the rest of my life would include her...

__

I won't go

I won't sleep

I can't breathe

Until you're resting here with me

I won't leave

I can't hide

I cannot be

Until you're resting here with me

They all tried to console me, but it didn't work. I know they were hurting as well, but nothing compared to my pain. I had lost her. They finally realized how futile their attempts were, hugged me, and left me to be alone. I went up to the room that she and I had shared. I went to the closet, and opened it. I pulled out her favorite dress, and laid it on the bed, on her side the mattress, the left side. I shook my head as I thought of the first fight we had had. It was a fight over which side of the bed she got. I had always slept on the left side. The tears welt up behind my eyelids as I remember the scrunched up, angry look on her face when I had laid down on the left side on our fist night after the honeymoon. I told her how it hadn't mattered up till then, but she argued that this wasn't the honeymoon, it was for a long time, and she wanted the left side. I finally gave in. I would do anything to make her happy, even if it meant giving up my side of the bed. I held her dress close, and inhaled her scent over and over, trying to fall asleep. But nothing worked. I kept seeing her in my mind's eye, doing her everyday things. Doing her hair at the vanity table, brushing her teeth, laying next to me smiling...

__

I don't wanna call my friends

They might wake me from this dream

And I can't leave this bed

Risk forgetting all that's been

Oh I am what I am

I'll do what I want

But I can't hide

The phone rang the next morning. I didn't bother to answer it, but once the machine picked up, the room was filled with our voices, in unison, telling the caller that we couldn't pick up, to leave a message after the beep. Hearing her voice again brought a new wave of tears. I didn't bother to hide them. Burying my head in her dress, I sobbed. 'Hey, this is you know who. I heard about...well, ya know. I'm almost always home, so if you need a friend, don't worry, I'm here. Well, that's all. Ja ne...' I just wanted them to go away, as I continued to cry shamelessly. 

__

I won't go

I won't sleep

I can't breathe

Until you're resting here with me

I won't leave

I can't hide

I cannot be

Until you're resting here with me

3 days...at least, that's what my boss said when he called. He didn't even know she was gone. He just thought I was slacking off...I wish every one would stop calling, making the answering machine tape play, endlessly reminding me of her. I still hadn't gotten out of bed. I wanted to turn off the machine, so it wouldn't hurt so much... but I couldn't bring my self to get out of the bed, and take the tape out. It would mean she was gone. I didn't want her to be gone.

__

Oh I am what I am

I'll do what I want

But I can't hide

They came over again today. It was only two of them this time, thank heavens. They stood on opposite sides of the bed and tried to coax me to get up. I stayed silent and still the whole time. One of them reached for my hand, to pull me out of the bed, but I wouldn't be moved. I didn't want to get out of the bed until I woke up, and saw her lying next to me. They finally left, telling me this. 'We miss her too, even if it's not as much as you, we miss her. But you can't do this. You haven't eaten in 4 days! You just lie there, crying, thinking of her! We know it hurts, but slowly killing yourself is only going to make you miserable! She wouldn't want this! She loved you!' then they left me...but I still couldn't get up. Not without Michiru. Not without my Michiru. 

__

I won't go

I won't sleep

I can't breathe

Until you're resting here with me

I won't leave

I can't hide

I cannot be

Until you're resting here with me

I won't go

I won't sleep

I can't breathe

Until you're resting here with me

I won't leave

I can't hide

I cannot be

Until you're resting here with me...

Yeah, it was a Haruka/Michiru fic. Gomen nasai to all Michiru's fans, I have nothing against her, I adore her and Haruka's relationship, I was just bored, and it didn't seem to fit if I used Rei and her guy. Please don't kill me, I was bored. Please review. 

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon, or any of the characters. The wonderful, genius Takeuchi Naoko does. Any way, I'm so broke after buying evil evil v-day that all I have is my stuffed bunny. ::points threateningly at lawyers:: and if you try to take bubbowy, I will transform into sailor moon, and beat the living stink out of you. And I am NOT kidding. Oh yeah, and the song belongs to Dido, and her company, so there.


End file.
